Marvel: Untitled
by ohaiimspidey
Summary: Just another teen superhero team out to stop evil. Oh and it's Marvel. But the title already said that.
1. Chapter 1 : Somewhere to start

Marvel : Untitled

Chapter 1 : Somewhere to start

The halls in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier were quiet. James wandered the halls, only his footsteps breaking the silence. He felt out of place. Unwanted. Unneeded. Alone.

And he didn't care.

He turned a sharp corner, narrowly avoiding two S.H.I.E.L.D agents. A man and a woman. Both about the same hight and build, a few inches shorter than James. The pair shuffled to the side as they saw him, trying to avoid eye contact. They recognised him instantly.

James Parker. Son of Peter Parker. Son of spiderman.

James had a long fringe that slightly overlapped his eyes, the rest of his hair of an average length, ginger in colour. His eyes shined a soft, emerald green underneath. He was around 6 foot tall with a muscular build, and wore torn jeans and a baggy red hoodie over a plain red t-shirt.

The agents hurried away after he passed. He walked confidently, his destination at the end of the hall. James stopped, a few paces away from the door and leaned on the wall. He read the sign on the wooden door, 'Director N. Furry'

"The one and only..." He mumbled as he smiled to himself.

A few minutes passed and he pushed himself away from the wall and knocked on the door. It swung open and he stepped inside.

"Nick..." He said, still smiling, "It's been a while..."

Furry turned away from the window to look at the teenager, "Don't call me that, kid... You're here for business, not leisure..."

"Not necessarily... If it were business, I'd be getting paid." He glanced around the room innocently and flicked his hair to the side as he spoke.

"Jesus..." He said under his breath, "You might just be worse than Deadpool..."

James sighed, "What do you want then?"

Furry sat on his swivel chair and spun around, away from James. "I need you... To lead a team... A team of agents like you... With powers..."

James' eyes widened slightly, "Me?" He grinned, "Ok then... Who's on this 'team' then?"

Furry's desk lit up and a list appeared, "Luna Howlett, daughter of Wolverine. Just like her farther, a rare breed of stubborn Canadian."

James laughed slightly, "Ok... Who's next?"

A second name appeared and Furry spoke, "Jason Rodgers, son of Captain America. Standard super soldier powers, and a shield."

James nodded, "Not bad..."

Once again, a name appeared and Furry started talking, "Sally Rodgers, daughter of Captain America. Strong and... Independent... Also with a shield."

James smirked slightly, he knew Sally. Everyone knew Sally. She was easily the prettiest girl in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Another name flashed up and James' face quickly returned to neutral, "Matthew Wilson, son of Deadpool. Just as bad as it sounds. Good luck with this one."

James laughed as the last name appeared on the screen, "Bella Barnes, daughter of Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. Robotic leg, skilled in combat, super strength."

James nodded, "That it?"

Furry glared at him, James took it as a yes.

"Ok then... Why are you making this team?... What's the mission?..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Boys will be boys

Chapter 2 : Boys will be boys

"How about we get the team in here first?..." Furry replied as his office door swung open to reveal Luna, Jason, Sally, Matt and Bella. They stepped inside one after another.

James watched them walk in and the turned back to Furry, "Well?..."

Furry's desk lit up once more to reveal a hydra badge. Everyone knew what it was. And it was what everyone expected. "Hydra is the biggest criminal organisation this world has ever seen. And since the Avengers are busy with Thanos in outer space... You're our best hope to stop them..."

"You must really be outta options then." Matt said from the back off the room. James, along with everyone else, turned to look at him. He wore a full body suit, exactly like his fathers, with duel katanas mounted on his back. "What?" He said, looking confused. James shrugged and turned back to Furry once more.

"That's not a plan, that's just a goal."

"Exactly..." Furry said "Take them out in whatever way you see fit... Now... You have an hour to prepare before dispatch in New York City, you'll be living all together in an apartment building all on the same floor, any questions?..."

No-one said anything for a while, until Jason quietly muttered, "How long will we be on assignment?..."

"As long as it takes..." Furry replied, "Now if that's it, you guys have some packing to do..."

And with that, everyone left. Everyone except Sally.

"You really expect us to follow Parker?" She said, with a frustrated tone, "Are you out of your mind? Last week he started a food fight in the middle of the canteen because he was 'bored'. Anyone would make a better leader than him."

"Listen Rodgers," Furry replied, sounding harsh, "An attitude like that will get you nowhere in this business, now get out of my office and prepare for dispatch."

Sally rolled her eyes as she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. James, who had been listening outside, quickly caught up with her, "I didn't realise you thought so highly of me." He said with a smirk.

She stopped and glared at him, staring straight into his eyes. For a moment, she couldn't help but slip into a trance, she couldn't deny he was cute...

Sally quickly shook her head, "Listen, you. If you mess up once on this mission I'll... I'll..." She paused, lost in his emerald eyes once more, "I'll..." Her tone softened. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey sis!" Jason's voice called from down the hall like a life line, "Quit flirting and come help me pack!"

James laughed slightly as Sally's cheeks flushed red, "Excuse me..." She said as she pushed past and walked briskly towards her younger brother.

She walked into her and her brothers room and collapsed on her bed.

"Really?..." Jason muttered, "Five minutes and he's already pulled you?..."

She quickly sat up, blushing slightly, "He has not 'pulled' me, Jason, it was just a friendly conversation."

"Sure..."

As the siblings argued, James and the others packed there things and headed to the main hanger where they met up once more and had a brief chat, or argument, depending on which conversation you where listening to. They all boarded a single Quine jet and readied themselves for take off. As the plane hovered up, one thought crossed James' mind, 'Just exactly how long is 'as long as it takes'?'


	3. Chapter 3 : Leaving for new beginnings

Chapter 3 : Leaving for a new beginning

Luna's sigh broke the long silence, "Well isn't this fun..." She said, with her eyes sweeping the rear of the jet where they were sitting.

Jason leaned back his chair and took a deep breath. He had a huge crush on Luna, always had. Everyone knew it. Everyone except Luna, who seemed to be oblivious to anything that wasn't trying to kill her. To be honest, he wasn't very good at hiding it.

"Who's gonna break the ice then?... Or at least jump on it a bit..." Bella said after a good 5 minutes. She looked around until her gaze landed on James, "How 'bout you, Captain?" She said sarcastically.

James laughed, "Well I'm glad you finally said something... I thought for a moment that you were gonna go the whole mission mute..."

Matt, who had been busy bugging the pilot until then wobbled back to his seat, "Liar. I'm MORE than qualified to fly." Everyone turned to him, "Oh come on. You guys don't think I can fly? Just wait, they'll be some flying section in this story, I'll annoy the writer until there is!" Confused looks fell upon his comrades faces, they didn't understand 'breaking the fourth wall'.

"Matt, what are you talking about?..." Sally said, speaking for the team.

"Oh shit yeah, you guys don't get that... Well it's not important don't worry."

Suddenly the pilot turned to the teens, "Touch down in T minus 30 seconds! Strap on."

James, Sally, Jason, Luna, Matt and Bella all buckled up and picked up there bags, Nick hadn't told them where they were landing, just in New York City.

With a jolt, the jet was down and stationary, the cargo bay door slowly swung down to show the makeshift team that they were on what appeared to be the top of a medium sized apartment building. Each one of them stepped out one at a time and took in the view. The pilot stepped out briefly and handed each one of them a key. "Fifth floor rooms 206 - 211, have fun!" He said before climbing back on board and taking off.

James picked up his black bag and threw it over his shoulder. He made the fist steps towards the door into the building. He reached for the door handle and opened it to reveal stairs. Lots of stairs, he guess they were on at least the fourteenth floor. Their rooms were on the fifth. "Ok," He turned to face the others, "Race you to the rooms!" He yelled as he dropped back over the railings and fell towards the bottom, at the last moment, webs shot out of his wrists and he stopped almost instantly before climbing up into the hall.

Matt, who had tried the same thing, didn't have web shooters so ended up hitting the ground flat on his back. Which would have killed any normal person, fortunately, Matt wasn't normal. His healing factor started to kick in and by the time everyone else had climbed down, he had crawled up five flights of stairs and his legs had nearly healed. They all opened their doors at the same time to reveal...

An amazing room. There was no other way to describe it. Leather couch. 40" plasma TV. Double bed. Full kitchen. Training dummy's and a treadmill. This was not what they were expecting, in a good way.

Maybe the 'trip' wouldn't be as bad as they thought...


	4. Chapter 4 : This isn't a vacation

Chapter 4 : This isn't a vacation

James sighed as he leaned his head on the holographic desk. It had been 3 days and the others had done nothing but relax. James, for once in his life, had been hard at work at his makeshift desk, trying to find a way to defeat Hydra. Which is not as easy as it sounds.

He had looked through every source he could find. Blogs, Wikipedia, Google, the deep internet. Even Ask Jeeves. Nothing. He was certain he hadn't left a stone unturned. Until he remembered an old friend of his.

He sat up, it was time for a meeting. James stood up and walked over to his door, opened it and stuck his head out. "Hey! My room! One minute!" He yelled down the hall before leaning back into his room, leaving his door open.

It took about five minutes for everyone to arrive, only Jason got there on time. The two sat in silence while everyone else wandered in.

"Right then..." James said, glancing around at his makeshift team. "I haven't slept properly in three days, because I was actually working. Who here has done something other than train or play on Matt's smuggled in Xbox?"

No one raised their hands.

"Exactly. This isn't a vacation. Now, as I was saying, I've been working for days to try and find a way to beat Hydra... Or at least find a weakness. And I got nothing. Absolutely nothing." He sighed, "Which is why you're all here. Pack what you need, tomorrow at noon we're going after the only lead I got."

"I thought you said you got nothing..." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah well I lied... Now then. Tomorrow. Noon. Out front of the building. We're going on a road trip." He smirked slightly, "Don't be late."

And with that, Jason, Sally, Matt and Bella left, leaving Luna behind. She gently tapped the door shut and walked over to James with her hips swaying. "Hey, James..." She said in a sweet voice.

She stood close to James, her body nearly pressed against his, "You know... You've been working hard for the team and..." She blushed slightly, "Hard workers get rewards... kiss me..." She whispered softly into his ear. And he wasn't about to argue. If this was the result of hard work, he might actually try more often.

He kissed her as she began to lift up his shirt. He liked where this, and her hands were going. A lot. Before they knew it they were half naked on top of each other on James' couch. Classy. Everything was going right for James.

Until someone knocked on the door, "Hey, James. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

It was Jason's voice. Mother. Fucking. Jason.

James and Luna froze instantly. "If we're quiet he'll go away..." James whispered awkwardly. Luna nodded in agreement.

"James i know you're," Jason begun as he swung open the door, "in... There..." He froze and stared at the two as they quickly jumped up and grabbed their clothes.

"Jason... It's not what it looks like..." Luna said as she covered herself with her shirt.

"Oh come on," James said in an annoyed tone, before Jason could respond. "It's exactly what it looks like, he's not stupid he knows what sex is."

Luna sighed, "You're right... Jason... Please don't tell anyone... Ok?..."

He nodded slowly, before relaxing his body a bit. "Y-you guys... Really?... O-ok well... James when you're uh... Done... T-take a look at this... Please..." He mumbled and placed a folder on James' coffee table.

He quickly left, going straight to his room, ignoring his sisters, 'hello' in the hall. Jason jumped into the air and landed on his bed, flat on his back and contemplated what he just saw.

On the other, slightly more awkward hand, James and Luna stared awkwardly at each other, having dropped their clothe shields they stood before each other in their underwear. "For the record," James said, trying to rebuild the shattered atmosphere, "you look nice..."

"I'm not in the mood now James..." Luna replied as she began to put on her skinny jeans.

"Seriously?..." James mumbled, "We got this far... That's like watching half a soccer match... Or buying a house and no furniture... Or-"

"Yes I get the picture, James but funnily enough, someone walking in is a real mood killer..." She sighed and smirked, letting her jeans fall back to the floor, "But you're right... We did get this far... What's the harm in finishing the job?"

He smirked. She smirked. She pounced on him, knocking him backwards onto the couch with her sitting in his lap. This was what both of them had been waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5 : Road-trips aren't always fun

Chapter 5 : Road-trips aren't always fun

James woke up on his bed, lying flat on his back. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "Luna?..." He mumbled as he looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. All he saw was a note sitting on the table next to the file Jason had dropped off last night.

Still half asleep James stood up and put on a shirt and some boxers before stumbling over to the note.

_James,_

_Last night was a mistake. I'm not gonna lie, I'd drunk a little before the meeting. Ok a lot. _

_Look, it can be our little secret ok? Talk to Jason for me please? I won't come on the mission later, it's better if I stay here._

_Luna_

He sighed. "Why do I have to talk to Jason?..." He complained to himself. After throwing the note back onto the table, he picked up the file Jason left him and say with a cup of coffee and began to read.

After about an hour there was a knock, "JAMES YOU LAZY BASTARD!" A voice called out. "GET YOUR ASS TO THE RV! IT'S ROAD TRIP TIME MATHA FAHKA!"

It was Matt...

James jumped, "UH, YEAH I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" He replied as he jumped around the room, stuffing papers and clothes into a backpack, whilst getting dressed himself. After throwing on any clothes he could find he ran out the door, past Matt and down to the RV outside.

"Where's Luna?..." Bella asked a red faces James.

"She's... Uh... Working on a different angle..." He said nervously.

"Whatever... Everyone cool with me driving?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Except Matt, who seemed a little disappointed.

Once the team, minus Luna, had all climbed on, they began their journey. Sally and Bella sat at the front, talking about some boy back at the helicarrier, Matt stared out of the window, holding a toy plane and making plane noises. And Jason sat alone at the back, James scooted over to him.

"I looked over the file... Good research... Maybe I'll look into this 'Banner' kid."

Jason shrugged. "Whatever..." He said in a fed up voice.

"Look I'm sorry... Ok?..." James mumbled quietly.

"No you're not... You knew I liked her... Asshole..."

"It didn't mean anything, man. She was drunk... She told me."

"What, while she was lying on top of you?" Jason said, looking up at James now.

"Oh come on..."

Bella and Sally watched the two argue through the mirror. "I wonder what they're fighting about..." Bella said curiously.

"Hold on." Sally said, "I'll go... Investigate..." She stood up and stumbled over to the boys.

"Hey bro! James..."

"Sally..." The pair replied.

"Sooooooo... Whatcha talking about?..."

"Just how James sle-"

James quickly webbed up Jason's mouth. "Nothing."

Jason tore the web off, "It's not 'nothing' James! You slept with her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa... James slept with who?!" Sally butted in, before James could deny it.

"No-one! He's lying!" James yelled, "Jason has no idea what he's talking about."

"I know very well what I'm talking about James!"

Sally just sat there watching... And laughing.

"You've got nothing to prove it!"

"I WALKED IN ON YOU SLEEPING WITH LUNA!"

Jason yelled so loud that everyone, both inside and outside the bus could hear.


End file.
